The present disclosure relates generally to primary air inlets to supply primary air to a gas burner to facilitate combustion of fuel gas supplied to the burner. The primary air is mixed with the fuel gas prior to ignition of the gas to form a fuel-rich mixture for ignition. The remaining air required for complete combustion is obtained from the ambient air in the room following ignition, and is referred to herein as secondary air.